


Uuh, Ziraphon?

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe-Role Reversal, Angel!Crowley(Corviel), Demon!Aziraphale(Ziraphon), Drabble, Ineffable Husbands(Good Omens), Other, Reverse Omens, Roleswap AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: Corviel botched the demon's name for 6000 years





	Uuh, Ziraphon?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on the same pain fic for the past week and needed a break so I wrote this fluff fic earlier today

“Aziraphon, please sit properly.”

Ziraphon ‘sat’ in the music store with his back to the floor and legs against the wall, looking up to Corviel with a wide grin, “But I always sit like this.”

Aziraphon. Aaaaziraphon. It’s not that he didn’t like it, but it was completely wrong. His name was  _ Ziraphon _ . No extra A. But it was adorable how the angel would pronounce it (and he was too whipped to have corrected them throughout the years). He tried to recall why it even started. 

It was all the way back at Eden. After he’d tempted Eve. After Corviel gave away his flaming sword.

“You still have feathers in your hair, you know.” The angel motioned to the top of their head, blackened-blue feathers sticking out of the blond demon’s hair.

The man-shaped peacock ran his fingers through said feathers, free hand pressed firmly against his hip, “Do they suit me?” He began to pose, trying to show off his best angle.

“You’re a demon.”

“That wasn’t the question, angel.”

“Oh, Lord.” Corviel rolled his eyes, laughing quietly under his breath, “I’m Corviel, by the way.”

“Uhh, Ziraphon.” He hadn’t expected to quickly been given the name of his eternal partner (which he didn’t know would  _ be _ said eternal partner), still keeping his cool but caught slightly off guard.

“Aaziraphon.”

“Yes, Ziraphon.”

“Aziraphon.”

It was too adorable to correct, so the obvious thing to do was not.

“Angel, I’m actually thinking about changing my name.” The demon spoke up from the floor of a music shop in the middle of Soho, London.

Corviel raised a brow to this, folding his arms over his chest, “To what?” He spoke with a smile. He knew he’d always care for his demon, despite their shape or name, and wanted to show them all the love and support they desired.

“Aziraphon.” Ziraphon spoke smugly, observing his angels reaction. In all of 6000 years, he had never experienced someone go through so much whiplash.

Corviel’s eyes darted back and forth as he tried to process his thoughts, “Is... “ He spoke quietly, the words just floating away from him, “Is that not your name?” 

“It’s just Ziraphon, dear.” He moved to seat himself properly, crossing his legs together.

“And you let me screw it up this entire time?”

The demon laughed a response, wicked smile pulling against the corners of his mouth.

“Ziraphon…” Corviel repeated, committing the name to memory.

Their expression scrunched in on itself, brows beginning to knit together as he heard his name properly, “Ew, no. Sounds gross, coming from you.”

“But…” The angel began to speak, studying the look of disgust against Ziraphon’s face, “That’s your name.”

“Nope. Changing it.” Ziraphon shook his head, folding his arms over his chest, “Actually, no. Too much paperwork… But please don’t change, it’s… endearing.” 

Corviel chuckled to himself, gently nudging his partner with his foot, “I need to open the shop.”

“Promise you won’t stop?”

The angel smiled down upon the other, golden eyes shining in the warm light of the record shop, “I promise, Aziraphon.” He spoke in a mocking tone, walking toward the door to finally start his day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please support all our works on https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CorvielZiraphon


End file.
